


Blindfolds and Talks

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe agree to try some games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds and Talks

He waved his hand slowly in front of his lover’s covered eyes, watching as he sat quietly without reacting. Finn reached out and adjusted the black material, running his fingers over the soft cloth. “You okay?” he asked

Poe smiled smiled and nuzzled into the palm of Finn’s hand. He kissed the tips of his fingers, ending it with a cheeky kiss. “I’m okay,” he promised, “you?”

Finn considered the question. The two sat naked on their shared bed, Poe blindfolded and Finn not. The former Stormtrooper had expressed a desire for being in charge of something in his life over caf one afternoon. Poe had smiled and the two negotiated and figured things out together before coming to this conclusion of using some form of restraints. “I’m nervous,” he confessed.

“Me too.”

"Why?“

"Because I love you and want you to feel good and comfortable.”

Finn bit his bottom lip at Poe’s words, unable to stop himself from smiling. He reached out, running a hand up his bicep. “You always make me happy,” he said. He watched Poe’s cheeks darken and he leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. “What’s your word?”

“Black. Yours?”

“Disorder.”

Poe smiled and leaned into him. “Then let’s play,” he purred.


End file.
